


Burden of Chills

by constellationary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fever, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationary/pseuds/constellationary
Summary: Lance has never been very good at this whole 'tell Shiro when you're sick' thing. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? And besides, it's not like he's dying or anything. He can be a good omega for Shiro; he can be good, and useful- he can make his alpha proud. Lance absolutelyrefusesto be a burden, sickness be damned.Shameless langst, wrote it years ago and finally got around to posting.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 334





	Burden of Chills

**Author's Note:**

> I write what I wish I could read, and my fic tastes are very cliche- so be warned, this is a completely shameless Lance sickfic, with sappy Shiro babying him. Enjoy!

The tv murmured softly in the background as Lance stared fondly at Shiro’s soft expression, gentled by sleep. It was an uncommon occurrence for Lance to ever wake up before his boyfriend did in the mornings, so he liked to savor the opportunities he got during naps and such. The headache behind Lance’s eyes dulled his thoughts, but it wasn’t so bad that he couldn’t handle it. The hot flush of his shin and the chills running through his body he was more unsure about, but Lance didn’t like to worry anyone, especially his alpha.

As Lance shifted slightly to pull the blanket more tightly around him in an attempt to stave off the shivering in his core, Shiro’s eyes fluttered open. He gave a sleepy smile and Lance laughed, saying quietly, “You’re cute when you sleep.”

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all,” Shiro mumbled, amused. His voice was rough from sleep and he rubbed his eyes as he sat up straighter and pulled Lance closer to him.

Lance sighed and nuzzled his head into Shiro’s chest. The warmth his alpha gave off was a familiar comfort, and was helping tremendously with how cold his body felt. “What? It’s true. I never get to see you while you sleep. You’re always up at the ass-crack of dawn to go running, or whatever other athletic shit you do. My body doesn’t wake up before 10 am, Shiro. When opportunities like this arrive, I take them.” A pulsing wave of pain suddenly flashed through Lance’s head and he whined weakly before he could realize what he was doing.

Shiro glanced at him, concerned. “You okay, Baby?”

Lance nodded his head vigorously. If Shiro knew he was feeling sick he’d probably skip work the next day to take care of him, and Shiro seemed so stressed about work lately. Lance didn’t want to make it worse. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just bored, can we watch the next episode?”

Shiro frowned. He leaned down and nudged his head against Lance’s neck, breathing in slowly. “You smell weird.”

“Rude! Can’t believe I’m dating someone who insults me like this. I’ll have you know I use plenty of beauty products to make sure I smell fantastic every day, thank you very much.” Lance laughed nervously and wormed his way out from underneath Shiro’s arm to stand. If Shiro kept smelling him, he’d probably figure out what was up. Lance could take care of himself. He just- he just couldn’t make Shiro worry over him.

“Wait, Lance,” Shiro said quietly. His voice was smooth and steady; it almost sounded as if he were calming a frightened animal. “Come back. What’s wrong, Kitten?” His back straightened.

Black spots began to dance in Lance’s vision, and he hurried over to grab the wall for support as nonchalantly as he could. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Babe. I am perfectly fine. So fine, in fact that I think I’m going to go get some work done upstairs and skip out on the next episode after all; gotta be productive with your time, you know? That’s me, Lance, always trying to work hard and get shit done!” His voice was getting thinner, as he seemed to be out of breath from only walking across the room. The throbbing in his head was making it hard to think.

“Lance, I know you’re nervous- you’re rambling. What aren’t you telling me? Come over here, please.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair tiredly. Worry danced over his expression, too obvious to hide.

“I am totally not nervous, and I don’t know what you’re talking about at all. I’m just trying to be a legitimate adult, which as you know, is something that I do not naturally excel at-“

“Lance.”

“-so I’m simply trying to expand my horizons, not waste time doing pointless things like watching tv, or laying around-“

“Lance, come here.”

“-and if I’m being honest, I mean, come on Shiro, you’re the most productive person on the planet and you never rest and I don’t see why I can’t to try to follow the example of my wonderful boyfriend and put in some hard work for once, you know it’s-“

“Come here, Omega.” Shiro’s voice was firm, but his expression tender.

Lance let out a whimper without meaning to, and followed the command, slowly making his way back to his alpha. His head was bowed in submission, or maybe shame- maybe a little bit of both. Shiro reached out to Lance as soon as he was close enough and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. Lance let him. Shiro already knew something was up, it would be pointless to fight. Besides, Lance’s head was pounding, and his body shaking and weak, and his mind foggy. Was it normal to be this cold? The heat emanating from his alpha soothed his temperature, and the dominant yet familiar scent calmed his anxiety.

He couldn’t stop the sad, pained noises from slipping out of his mouth now, and Shiro hushed him and held him tightly. “You’re shivering, Lance. And you’re burning up. Why didn’t you just tell me you were feeling sick?” There was gentle scolding in Shiro’s voice, but worry overshadowed it. Lance had always loved the way that Shiro was so protective and loving. It reminded him that his alpha would take care of him- but this time Lance didn’t want him to have to.

“You’ve been stressed…about work. Didn’t want you to miss. Not for me. I can do it by myself. I’m okay. I’m okay…” Lance mumbled into Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro sighed. “No, you’re not. You have to tell me these things, Kitten. I want to take care of you. Please, let me.”

“I’m not worth it…you shouldn’t have to.” Lance kept his face hidden, not wanting to see the reaction to his tired words.

Shiro’s grip on the shaking form in his lap grew tighter, then slowly relaxed. “Lance, I love you more than anything in the world. You are worth everything to me. I don’t have to do anything. I don’t have to help you or take care of you, but I want to. Please, Lance. You have to let me help you.”

Lance could feel Shiro’s shirt growing wet from tears. “Okay, Kashi,” he said simply.

“Thank you, baby. Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

Lance nodded as Shiro picked him up carefully and brought him to their bed. Once they were situated and Shiro had given him some medication, Lance curled up tightly into a ball, still shaking. “Kashi,” he whispered. “I need you.”

“I know, Lance. I’m coming.” With that, Shiro climbed into bed next to his omega and pulled him close. Lance let out a deep breath and tried to relax through the pain. Without even being prompted, Shiro started stroking his neck softly. He brushed his fingertips over Lance’s scent gland and Lance’s exhausted mind slowly began to drift away. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was his alpha, whispering fondly, “It’s okay, Lance. Everything is gonna be okay. I love you.”

Lance opened his eyes, only to shut them a millisecond later. Way too bright…and the headache from last night was nothing compared to what it was now. His body was unbearably hot now, so he pushed off the covers weakly. He laid there for about ten minutes trying to get the energy to move before thinking of Shiro. He reached out his hand to find his alpha but found, instead, a piece of paper. Mustering the courage to open his eyes up enough to squint, lance looked over the note. It read:

“Kitten-

I have to run over to work to drop off some paperwork and talk to my boss, and then I’m heading to the store for more meds and some of your favorite sick foods. Hopefully I’ll be back before you wake up. If not then just try to stay in bed and rest and I’ll be there very soon.

Love you lots -Takashi”

The note had quickly drawn, messy hearts all around the border in blue pen. It took a minute to process the words, but then Lance smiled. What did he do to get so lucky and get the sweetest boyfriend on the planet?

Lance struggled to sit up and adjust to the light. His head was spinning and it was really hard to think clearly, but he knew he was hungry. He stood up sluggishly and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. He had to stop three times to sit down so he wouldn’t pass out. He made it into the kitchen, but had to think…what was it he had come down here for? His head was so foggy. And why was it so cold? He struggled to focus his mind. Their mess of snacks from the night before was still out on the counter…that must be it, Lance thought. I must have come down here to clean this up. I need to clean up so Shiro doesn’t have to.

He slowly started cleaning up and gritted his teeth in pain as his headache spiked with movement. He couldn’t think…Lance slid onto his knees and placed his forehead on the ground, hoping for some clarity. He stayed there, eyes closed, for a few minutes…after what seemed like a split second, he jerked upwards- he must have fallen asleep on the floor. Lance massaged his temples with his fingertips and wiped away some cold sweat from his forehead, trying to think. He was…he was doing something. He was supposed to do something. Think, Lance, think. Suddenly, the image of his alpha’s note from earlier that morning flashed into Lance’s mind. It said something about…something about…medicine…or, no…oh, about how Lance needed to go get food and medicine from the store. That was it. Lance had to go to the store to make his alpha proud of him.

Lance heaved himself up to his feet, using the counter as a crutch. His eyes stung. ‘I need to make Shiro proud, I’m a good omega.’ Thoughts swirling around in his head but never quite sticking to coherency, Lance stumbled out the front door.

The store’s bathroom stunk of disinfectant and strong perfume, a smell that almost masked the scent of the vomit Lance was unfortunately producing. He’d been hovering weakly over the toilet, coughing and gagging, for the last ten minutes. He hadn’t even made it to the grocery section of the store before the nausea stirring in his gut overtook him and he had to make a break for the restrooms. Lance shivered. A cold sweat was settling over his being and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he kept repeating to himself: You need to help Shiro. Get food and medicine. Be a good omega. You can make him proud of you. Come on, you can do better than this. Get up, Lance.

Lance got up. Albeit with a staggering gait and a pathetic whine- one that caused someone outside his stall to approach.

“Hey, are you okay?” The nervous voice floated across the top of his consciousness, never really making contact. Lance was too busy settling the dizziness in his head.

“Excuse me,” the voice repeats. It’s a little louder this time, as though they’re unsure if he heard them the first time. “You sound like you’re sick. Do you need me to find your alpha? “

At the mention of his alpha, Lance shook his head vigorously. “NO. No, no, no, no I’m okay. Don’t get him. Gotta be good. I’m good..I can be useful…” The wetness on his face is probably tears, he thinks, but he doesn’t remember when he started crying.

The voice seemed unsure, uncomfortable. “Well…okay. I hope you feel better man.” Footsteps receded, and Lance was left alone again.

He pushed open the stall door and was making his way back into the general store area when the nausea crept up again. Lance did not like that feeling. At all. Maybe fresh air would help? Lance stumbled into the parking lot and found a ledge near the entrance to collapse onto. His head found its way between his knees and lance curled up as tightly as he could, seemingly trying to stave off the pain.

Lance didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there when he felt a hand stroke down his hair, and settle on his neck. His head flew up, searching for the body belonging to the hand. A distressed chirp flew out of his mouth when his mind hazily connected that he did not know the man smiling down at him. He pushed forward, attempting to get away, but the man- alpha, he was exuding a strong alpha scent- quickly put pressure on his neck. Lance’s body melted against his will and he slumped against the stranger’s warm chest.

“There you go, Omega. Good boy. You’re not feeling well, huh?”

Warning bells were ringing in the back of Lance’s consciousness, and he fought against his traitorous body, mumbling, “No…not alpha…Takashi….” He wriggled in the alpha’s grasp, hoping for some sort of miracle that would help him escape. But did he really want to escape? This man was so warm, and strong, and he would take care of him…Lance whined in confusion and fear.

The alpha increased pressure and shushed him gently. “No, Lance. It’s okay. Your alpha wasn’t here to take care of you, was he? Not a very good alpha for such a sweet omega. I’m here now. I’m going to take care of you, baby.” Lance’s breathing was getting faster; he could barely think. Too much scent, too much pressure overtaking his body. Where is Shiro?

A shiver spread down Lance’s spine as the man was suddenly gone from his body. A loud crack and faint yelling registered, and without the man’s support, Lance slumped to the ground. Everything just seemed too much, and he was so tired…a soft hand brushed back his sweat-soaked bangs and Lance smiled softly, recognizing the scent. “Kashi.” He nuzzled into Shiro’s hand and closed his eyes.

“No, Baby, no, you’ve gotta keep your eyes open. Come on. We’re gonna go home now. God, I’m so glad you’re safe. I was so scared. Stay awake, okay Love?” Shiro’s voice was relieved, yet frantic as he scooped Lance up into his arms and started to move.

“Kashi, I’m sorry,” Lance said desperately. “I’m sorry, I tried to be good, I wanted to help, I can be good, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Shiro…” He tugged on his alpha’s shirt insistently. He was crying again.

Shiro looked down at Lance, worried. “Lance, everything’s okay. You’re such a good omega, my good, sweet omega. I’m proud of you. You’re gonna be okay. Just stay awake, Kitten, alright?” Lance sighed at the praise, somehow relieved. He knew he should listen to Shiro, but it was just so hard to keep his eyes open…they drifted closed and everything grew dark, Takashi’s low voice fading out in his mind.

A soft hand stroked Lance’s hair as he blinked awake again. The world came into focus in bursts, and a relieved sigh escaped from the man above him.

“Hey, Sweetheart. You’re awake; God, I’m so glad you’re awake.”

A warm feeling spread through Lance’s chest _. Shiro._ Alpha. _His_ alpha. He let out a satisfied chirp and reached out to Shiro’s face, which was hovering over him. Shiro’s cool metallic hand grasped his and squeezed tightly. “How are you feeling Kitten? Any better? I’ve been taking your temperature and you’ve still got a fever, but it’s gone down since earlier.”

Lance knew he should try to speak, but his head was still fuzzy. All that came out were happy whines as he pulled at his alpha to come closer and cuddle him (which would be a pointless matter, if Shiro- and his ridiculous upper body strength -were not amenable to this idea). “Okay, sweetheart, okay. I’ll lay with you. Not ready to talk yet? That’s okay, I’ll stay. I’m not gonna leave you.” Lance nuzzled his face into Shiro’s shirt, drinking in the warmth and comfort of being so close.

The way Shiro pet his hair made Lance feel drunk, and he reveled in it as his mind slowly surfaced. After a few minutes of quiet, the only interruptions Shiro’s soft murmured praise, Lance finally felt grounded. “I’m sorry, Alpha,” he whispered quietly.

“Sorry for what, Baby? It’s not your fault you got sick,” Shiro assured.

“Sorry for…for being a burden. For making you stay home. Even trying to go to the store, I fucked up. That asshole found me and my stupid body just accepted him because he smelled good and I didn’t even want him but I couldn’t do anything and I couldn’t move and- and-” It was getting harder to breathe as Lance stumbled over his words.

“Stop, Baby. I know you didn’t want him. None of that was your fault. You were sick and instincts took over- he took advantage of you. Again, not your fault. He’s a dick and a predator.” Shiro’s voice grew dark at the mention of the alpha who had come onto Lance. “I’ll deal with him later. Regardless, you’re never a burden to me. Never. You have to understand that. All I want to do, with every fiber of my being, is protect you and love you and make sure you’re happy. You need to let me help you. Helping you helps me. I will never be upset with you for needing help and love. You deserve all the love in the world.” As he spoke, the gentle strokes on the back of Lance’s neck never paused.

Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes and Shiro immediately noticed, wiping the first one away as soon as it dared to fall. “You’re not going to get tired of me?”

“Never, My Love. Never.” Shiro held him tighter as Lance began to cry. They lay like that, whispered promises and reassurance spilling out of Shiro’s lips like water, for a long time. Lance wasn’t sure what he did to deserve someone who seemed to love him so much.

Once his tears had slowed, Lance sniffled and asked, “What…what’s going to happen to that alpha? He knew my name, Kashi, he knew my name…I don’t know how he knew.”

Shiro’s grip on Lance’s shaking body tightened momentarily. “He’s a competitor at work, same company as me. He has some petty vendetta against me ever since I was promoted to a better position and he wasn’t. He’s an asshole. He knows how much I love you, and I guess he thought he’d undermine me by taking advantage of my omega.” His voice grew colder. “He’s never going to do that again.”

Lance nodded slowly. He curled up closer into Shiro’s chest and inhaled the deep, earthy scent that was inherently ‘Shiro’. Inherently ‘Alpha’. Inherently ‘home’. “I love you, Takashi. A lot.”

Shiro, petting his hair gently, smiled. “I love you too, Lance. I’m never going to leave you. Even now, we’ll stay here as long as you need. Who needs food? Water? Nope. I just need you.”

Despite rolling his eyes at the sappy words, Lance somehow had no doubt that Shiro would be by his side as long as he needed. With that thought calming his anxiety, he lay against his alpha and inhaled earth-home-rain-love- _Takashi_ scent and closed his eyes. He knew Shiro would still be there when he opened them, and that’s all he needed.


End file.
